Dulces cadenas
by kioky kon
Summary: "Amor"...tal cosa es prohibida entre ángeles, es el mayor pecado que se puede cometer tan denigrante como ser un demonio, pero... "¿Por que un ángel no se puede enamorar?" Un amor tabú, un placer prohibido, sí, Uchiha Sasuke debe encontrar la respuesta pero contra todo su principio caerá presa de aquel demonio rubio... sí, es hora de perderte a ti mismo...
1. Chapter 1

"**Dulces cadenas"**

**Dato importante****! **Lamentablemente Naruto es marca registrada con todos sus derechos por kishimoto- sensei así que ninguno de los personajes es mío, solo hago uso de ellos para desarrollar mi imaginación fujoshi y poner a Sasuke a hacer todo lo que debió de haber hecho con Naru en la cama, con estrellas, vino... ¬/¬ y mas cosas, en fin, la historia si es mía así que espero la disfruten xD !

**Parejas principal: **SasuXNaru

**Parejas secundarias: **ItaXDei

**_ (linea) / SasuXNaru –**cambio de escenario

**Gènero:**Fantasía/Romance/ ligero OoC

**Clasificaciòn:**** M **

**Comentarios :**

_Antes de otra cosa me presentó, soy kioky kon y me alegra traer al fin esté primer capitulo después de tantas semanas de espera y formación en mi cabeza jeje, en este fic encontraremos el dilema y la gran línea que separa a ángeles y demonios...el amor. ¿Por que un ángel no puede enamorarse? será solo la primera duda en la cabeza del Uchiha lo que nos abrirá el espacio a un amor tabú de siglos entre el cielo y el infierno... en fin, espero les guste y claro si al final es así y me dejan un review con su opinión arigatoo gozaimasu jeje, bien ahora si...a leer`tbayoo =^^=_

* * *

"**Dulces cadenas"**

* * *

**Cap. 1 "Juicio"**

¿Por qué quien dice que la vida de un ángel es perfecta? Si bien, los humanos tienen reglas que garantizan su supervivencia con libre albedrío… aquellos seres hermosos tienen reglas que garantizan su eficiencia para lo único que fueron creados… no hay más

El pensamiento libre no esta permitido y si se te ocurre preguntar ¿Por qué? Cualquiera de ellos te responderá que no es necesario saber más que las palabras que les han sido dichas, pues con ello viven libres…

Si era así… ¿Por qué la furia en el cuerpo de Sasuke en lugar de conformarse con la información concedida aumentaba sin razón aparente?

¿Por qué al mirar a su alrededor era el único bajo la batuta Uchiha que no sonreía complacido por el acto contra el traidor que estaba delante?

La vista que se erguía frente a él no hacía más que darle dolor, su razón no creía lo que estaba pasando…

_**-Itachi de la rama Uchiha…-**_ el aludido levantó el rostro ante el arcángel que le llamaba para dar su juicio_**- se te a encontrado culpable ante todo este tribunal del mayor pecado que cualquier ángel puede cometer-**_ Itachi se limito a soltar un suspiro, era el final…bien, al menos así se libraría de las pesadas cadenas que guardaban sus manos desde hace tres días… además _"él"_ estaba lejos ahora y en ese instante a pesar del dolor de la situación una sonrisa sincera se plasmo en sus labios…el saber que estaría bien era suficiente…

Por otro lado al escuchar las palabras que se profesaban contra quién era como su hermano mayor Sasuke se sentía un inútil, cerró ambos puños con frustración…no podía hacer nada ahora…no ahora frente al gran juzgado supremo de los ángeles…

_**-Sin embargo conocemos tus servicios en todos estos siglos, y te hemos encontrado sin falta mayor… te daremos una última oportunidad…**_

Justo en ese momento Itachi abrió sus orbes sorprendido… ¿oportunidad? Pero que rayos, algo estaba mal… además, desde un principio él no había fallado en nada… lo que el cometió no era más que el mismo amor que tanto profesaban…

_**- jura en este momento por tus gloriosas cuatro alas plateadas que a través de estos siglos como miembro Uchiha te han sido concedidas que…-**_

Mientras aquel arcángel hablaba una gran cortina de seda se corrió detrás del consejo en lo alto mostrando ante la sorpresa de los presentes la figura de un demonio… como todo demonio su apariencia era de un joven, en este caso no mayor a veinte años, largos cabellos rubios caían como una cascada cubriendo la mitad de su rostro, su figura era cautivadora ya que muy al contrario de toda creencia entre humanos esté no contaba con una ostentosa cola rasposa o un rostro demacrado, ni estorbosos cuernos siniestros…no, muy al contrario lo único que los distinguía de los presentes eran un par de alas de un negro intenso y un par de cuernos plateados que sobresalían de su cabeza, sus cuernos eran medianos en cierto punto curveados con elegancia y lisos… sin duda símbolo de que no era cualquier demonio, si no uno de buen grado… sin duda incluso para aquellos ángeles presentes era simplemente hermoso… sin embrago mientras los presentes miraban la belleza de la figura delante de ellos, en ese momento los ojos de Itachi se llenaban de rabia!

Las muñecas del demonio estaban sangrando mientras eran apresadas por cadenas, sin duda lo habían torturado, sus ojos se mantenían cerrados…estaba desfallecido…sin defensa alguna…

_**- jura que nunca tocaste a este demonio y todo esto no es más que un error e insulto a tu persona, entonces serás perdonado y regresarás a tu cargo honorable entre los Uchiha**_

Sasuke miraba con esperanza el escenario, esa era la oportunidad perfecta, Itachi solo debía decir que era inocente y todo estaría bien, regresaría a estar bajo su tutela…tendría a su hermano mayor para seguir aprendiendo… todo sería perfecto…

_**-¡No me jodas! –**_ grito Itachi ante sus jueces, aquellos arcángeles…sus verdugos…

Todos los presentes abrieron los ojos con sorpresa ante lo dicho por quién alguna vez fuese el mayor ejemplo entre aquellos ángeles de alto rango, los Uchiha… ¿que acaso aquel ángel estaba loco? ¿era una oportunidad única y aun así osaba levantar la voz ante el gran consejo después de cometer tal pecado?

Sasuke se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas desde la parte alta en la que observaba todo…

_**-¿Por qué Itachi?...-**_ fue lo más que sus labios lograron contestar una vez escucho el delirio de esté…

_**-Itachi…-**_ se levanto ofendido uno de lo ancianos* entre la multitud_**- ¿como te atreves? Este juzgado te esta dando una oportunidad única y aun así osas insultarnos con tus palabras**_

_**-No me jodas…-**_ repitió Itachi sin remordimientos al llamado de atención_**- ¿Por qué rayos esta él aquí? El problema es conmigo, ya se los dije… Deidara no tiene que pagar por esto…como se atrevieron a exponerlo aquí…-**_ la rabia de Itachi aumentaba ante la creciente sorpresa de los presentes, no había rastro de aquél ángel de alto rango respetuoso y responsable que todo el consejo conocía

Entonces uno de los presentes se levantó…

_**-¡Es claro que la influencia de ese maldito demonio a llevado a la demencia a Itachi-sama… maten a ese demonio y cualquier truco que haya usado desaparecerá!**_

Uno más se levantó _**-Si, que muera…!**_

Uno más- _**¡Sí, no podemos perder a un buen guerrero de nuestras filas solo por un estúpido demonio! ¡Debe morir!**_

Mientras el consejo debatía la nueva tarea Itachi solo se mantenía con la cabeza baja en silencio… no podía creer que algo tan penosos se estuviese llevado entre seres de tal gracia y belleza… todo estaba mal… todos eran unos hipócritas…

Levantó su rostro con firmeza y comenzó a hablar callando el barbullo de los presentes…

_**-Son unos hipócritas, ¿como pueden hablar de matar tan fácil?**_

_**- ¡Itachi!...-**_ tomo la palabra una vez más el arcángel principal de la sala_**- tan solo es un demonio, están podridos por decisión propia, su vida no puede considerarse de valor**_

_**-¡Eso es lo que ustedes creen! no me importa lo que digan…lo dije antes y lo diré hasta el momento en que me quede sin aliento, amo a ese demonio…-**_ y en ese instante era clara la ira en sus ojos_**- atrévete a hacerle un rasguño más y te llevaré a la tumba conmigo justo ahora Danzo…**_

Por unos minutos el silencio en el lugar fue sepulcral… no esperaban que el Uchiha declarara tan deliberadamente tan grande blasfemia… "amor"… un ángel tiene estrictamente prohibido amar y aun más si es a un ser tan despreciable como un demonio…

Tan drásticamente como el silencio se había apoderado de la sala el barbullo inicio una vez más entre los presentes… todo mundo alegaba entre sí…

Una figura comenzó a moverse entre la multitud hasta llegar al estrado principal sin ser notado…

_**-Escuchen…-**_ Fugaku Uchiha, líder principal del clan estaba ahora justo a un lado de Danzo exigiendo la atención, al momento de hablar el silencio llegó_**- como cabeza de la rama noble Uchiha durante los últimos siglos tomaré la decisión que es más conveniente y esperó…-**_ se volvió a su izquierda mirando a los consejeros y al mismísimo Danzo_**- que mi voluntad sea respetada completamente.**_

Los ancianos asintieron en silencio, después de todo Fugaku estaba en todo su derecho.

Itachi estaba repugnado con todo esto, antes de entrar ese día ante aquella corte estaba totalmente dispuesto a morir pues nunca se arrepentiría de haber tomado a Deidara para sí… era claro que lo amaba… pero ahora lo tenía delante, lastimado, expuesto de forma humillante… igual moriría seguramente pero sin duda lo sacaría de ese lugar aun con su último aliento… después de todo Itachi ahora estaba seguro, Deidara era por mucho mejor que cualquiera de los presentes ahí… al menos un demonio no aparenta ser lo que no es como todos aquellos que tenían la gloria y ahora a los ojos de Itachi en realidad no la merecían…

Fugaku prosiguió_**…- Siendo esto claro daré mi decisión, acaben con ambos. Itachi ahora solo es una decepción para mi división y ciertamente la vida de un demonio ni siquiera vale la pena ponerla a discusión, ambos son unos traidores de cualquier forma… denles el castigo de muerte eterna, duérmanlos y despojen a esos traidores de cualquier fuerza… que yazcan en el sueño.**_

Los presentes seguían en silencio, el sueño era lo peor que un ángel o un demonio podían pasar… era como estar consiente en un vació eterno, sin moverte, sin poder salir… y conforme la eternidad avanza tu permaneces igual… muerto en vida en un espacio detenido.

_**-Bien…- **_habló con una sonrisa de satisfacción Danzo retomando el poder del estrado una vez que el cabeza Uchiha se retiro_**- siendo así Uchiha Itachi quedas sentenciado a la denigración de aeternum, el sueño eterno en la nada, expuesto como un ángel traidor… en cuanto al demonio, será simplemente asesinado como última muestra de respeto delante de ti antes de que duermas.**_

Itachi estaba destrozado por aquellas palabras…

_**-¿Que es esto?…-**_ fue todo lo que pudo pensar en ese instante

Sasuke no podía creer el veredicto…y más que el mismo Itachi hubiese sido condenado de esa forma por el cabeza Fugaku… aun así se sentía inútil, no podía hacer nada contra los altos del consejo, no le servía tener un grado noble o de honor de tantas batallas en este momento…tal ves, después de todo lo mejor era ser realista y resignarse…

_**-Sí…-**_ habló por lo bajo_**- Itachi se equivoco, se convirtió en un traidor al amar a un demonio… es justo que todo acabé así para mantener el orden-**_ sí… ahora la resignación se hacia parte de él una vez más…después de todo un ángel de gran importancia y responsabilidad, noble como él no debía desfallecer por mucho que Itachi le importase, se había atrevido a cometer un tabú… amar, era obvio que ese sería su final…

Recobrando todo el porte de su nobleza como un miembro de los Uchiha se negó a mirar abajo una vez más y comenzó su retirada del recinto, no quería ver morir a Itachi, por ahora se distraería con sus labores y eso sería todo… dentro de poco todo lo que pasó no sería más que un mal episodio… solo un recordatorio de los errores que un ángel nunca debe cometer.

Así sin más salió en silencio de aquel lugar… solo para detenerse a los pocos metros de la salida al escuchar el fuerte sonido de los vidrios rompiéndose… los gritos se escuchaban de manera desesperada, era claro también el repentino sonido de las espadas chocando…

_**-¿Que demonios? –**_ habló confundido por todo el cambio que parecía haber dentro… y por un momento pensó lo peor…

_**-¡Demonios!**_

Sin esperar más corrió en dirección al interior una vez más… justo lo que temía, la sangre de varios ángeles corría por el lugar…tan roja que podrías jurar que era sangre como la de los humanos solo que irónicamente aun más hermosa… sacó la espada que yacía en su cinto y de una sola vez comenzó a atacar a aquellos seres de alas negras que asesinaban con tal gusto a sus compañeros…

Esos tipos eran fuertes y pudo llevar el ritmo hasta que eran tres demonios quienes lo tenían acorralado contra la pared…

Aun pensando en el siguiente movimiento uno de ellos le sonrió curioso… de una manera tan falsa que ni él creía que eso pasará como sonrisa… que rayos se creían esos malditos demonios… ¿acaso se burlaban de él?

Justo cuando estaba por protestar en su orgullo y de una buena vez cortar la mano a cualquiera de los tres por atreverse a reír estos seres le hablaron como si de un antiguo amigo se tratase…

_**-Eres idéntico a ese tonto ángel Uchiha –**_ habló el más pálido entre los demonios

A pesar del momento, era demasiado obvio para el azabache que se referían al parecido entre este e Itachi… y eso solo lo enfureció más… como se atrevían!

_**-Hmp! no eres más que un miserable demonio así que déjate de confianzas**_

El azabache recobró su posé para pelear contra aquellos demonios pero por un fuerte chirrido no pudo más que dejar su espada a un lado y tapar sus oídos… ¿¡que demonios era ese ruido!?

El resto de los ángeles que estaban al alcance de su vista se encontraban igual que él, desconcertados por el ruido… por otro lado los demonios seguían como si nada…

Uno de ellos con marcas rojas en forma de triangulo en ambas mejillas, se giro hacia sus compañeros sonriente mientras mostraba un par de colmillos de lo más jovial…

_**-El jefe llama, así que vamónos**_

**-…- **el demonio más pálido de ese trio se mantuvo en silencio, solo asintió ligeramente con su cabeza en señal de aprobación a las palabras de su compañero

Los tres demonios vestían una gran gabardina negra sobre sus ropas igual negras, la cuál les servía muy bien para guardar sus espadas y el tercero era de cabellos blancos, llevaba una particular máscara cubriendo prácticamente todo su rostro, solo un ojos rojo le era visible… en todo el rato se había mantenido al margen y parecía desinteresado… mientras sus compañeros avanzaban hacia el salón principal en el cuál hasta hace poco un juicio se llevaba a cabo este chico permaneció a un lado de Sasuke hasta que el chirrido ceso… para sorpresa de Sasuke al mirar a su alrededor todos los ángeles yacían inconscientes en el suelo… él era el único en pie y para su mala suerte con un molesto demonio aun frente a él…

_**-Es cierto lo que dijo Sai, eres idéntico a Itachi…-**_ el demonio pareció pensárselo con toda la calma antes de seguir_**- Sasuke ¿cierto?**_

Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa… que significaba todo esto, ¿Por qué un demonio sabía su nombre?

_**-Si no me equivoco…-**_ prosiguió el peliblanco_**- debes ser de la misma línea que Itachi, dime… ¿quieres saber lo que acaba de pasar?**_

El azabache sintió que aquel demonio solo quería burlarse de su inteligencia… pero, aun así no podía negar que quería correr hasta el gran salón para ver que rayos estaba pasando… como fuera, no se confiaría tan fácil de la palabra de ningún maldito demonio…

En un rápido movimiento tomo la espada una vez más apuntando directamente al pecho de ese despreciable ser… para su sorpresa el peliblanco solo pareció sonreír bajo la máscara…

_**-Bien, supongo que no me la pones fácil…-**_ Sasuke observó con sigilo como el peliblanco llevaba una de sus manos hacia el bolsillo de la gabardina negra y sonrío con toda la autosuficiencia que su grado de otorgaba, no importaba que arma o incluso magia utilizara aquél despreciable ser…lo acabaría en un segundo.

Para su sorpresa lo único que saco del bolsillo fue un libro de portada naranja, pasando a Sasuke con total desinterés de un momento a otro ya se encontraba recargado despreocupadamente contra uno de los pilares del lugar leyendo…

Sasuke sintió un tic en la ceja izquierda… ¿Cómo se atrevía ese demonio a jugar así con él?

_**-Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi…-**_ habló sin mirar al azabache, ahora su atención estaba en su libro_**- no me interesa detenerte así que siéntete libre de irte en cuanto quieras…**_

Sasuke guardo su espada, no le gustaba en lo más mínimo el irse sin matar a ese tipo… pero quería saber ¿Que había sido todo ese barbullo de hace rato…que había pasado con Itachi?

Comenzó a correr la poca distancia que le faltaba para llegar al recinto principal…

* * *

**SasuXNaru**

* * *

En cuánto traspaso las grandes puertas se paralizo…

Varios demonios en lo alto cubrían cualquier luz extendiendo sus alas negras…ese negro tan profundo e intenso sumía el lugar en un escenario que bien pareciese el cielo nocturno

No había rastro alguno de los ángeles que hasta hace poco habían estado en el recinto, solo demonios…¿Qué había pasado?

Al momento de dar el primer paso para acercarse más un demonio se lo impidió… aquel chico de los triángulos rojizos le estorbaba una vez más, la única diferencia, esta vez lo amenazaba con un cuchillo contra su cuello…

_**-Avanza un pasó más y te corto la garganta… entendido? –**_ ahí estaba de nuevo esa gran sonrisa mostrando sus colmillos, parecía que ese chico era feliz por amenazarlo por segunda vez en ese rato

_**-Itachi…-**_habló Sasuke_**- que hicieron con…-**_ pero su pregunta no conoció el final, ya que su vista al fin alcanzo a distinguir lo que estaba pasando mas allá del demonio que tenía frente a sí…

En el centro del lugar un chico de cabellos rubios con una energía roja intensa brotando de su cuerpo mientras se mantenía en pie con la mirada perdida…

_**-Tsk…-**_ el Uchiha gruño por lo bajó… era obvio, eso era energía demoniaca, de hecho pensándolo por un segundo demasiada para un solo cuerpo por muy fuerte que fuese aquel demonio… eso ya no era un demonio, debía ser un monstruo

La mayor parte del rostro de aquél chico era cubierto por los rebeldes cabellos de su frente, sin más esté se enderezo extendiendo sus alas negras mientras envainaba una espada con sangre de nuevo a su cinto…

…_y entonces lo vio…_

…_y se paralizó…_

En ese mismo instante Kiba retiro el cuchillo de su cuello y se alejó… todos los demonios en el lugar se movían para ir alrededor del chico rubio…

Tan rápido como pudo por el schok causado Sasuke se movió para llegar a un lado de Itachi, yacía en el suelo…no se movía…no respiraba…sin embargo cuándo intento mover el cuerpo se llevó una sorpresa mayor, la mano de Itachi sujetaba con fuerza la mano de Deidara, quien para pesar de Sasuke también yacía muerto…

Pero… ¿Cómo era posible? ¿No se supone que ya sea un ángel o un demonio no pueden morir?

Sin embargo cualquier razonamiento fue bloqueado por la ira y los recuerdos de aquel rubio, él estaba ahí… guardando aquella espada sangrienta… se levanto en un solo movimiento sacando con la misma velocidad su espada una vez más!

_**-¡Maldito! ¿Cómo te atreviste a matar a Itachi? ¡Te acabaré! –**_ sus orbes se volvieron rojizas por el odio

Al escuchar la amenaza a su líder los demonios le cerraron camino, no permitirían que un ángel engreído se pasara de la línea con el rubio…y menos en esa situación…

Kiba se poso al frente listo para sacar el cuchillo una vez más y cortar el cuello a ese ángel engeído…

_**-Es suficiente¨tbayoo**_

Sin haberse percatado de en que instante pasó, el rubio ya estaba entre Kiba y Sasuke impidiendo cualquier ataque de ambos lados…

Kiba trono la lengua indignado y sin más perdió el interés en el combate

Sasuke por su lado insistió, después de todo la espalda del chico daba frente a él… lo acabaría es un solo golpe…

_**-No quiero ver a nadie, si te quedas te mataré así que vete¨tbayoo-**_ la voz de aquel demonio no era pesada, ni rasposa… para curiosidad del azabache se escuchaba muy… tranquila y sin duda triste…

_**-Un simple demonio no me asusta…-**_ afirmo su espada a las espaldas del chico_**- ¡vengaré a Itachi!**_

Antes de poder atacar pudo sentir un fuerte viento contra su estomago que lo mando a volar contra la pared…

_**-Eghh…-**_ se quejó

Levanto la cabeza impactándose aun más por la vista… ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Aquél demonio rubio estaba llorando…se veía el camino silencioso de las lágrimas correr por unas bronceadas mejillas curiosamente marcadas por unas ligeras líneas… sus ojos celestes… en ese momento era como si vieras al cielo llorar…

_**-¡Ustedes los ángeles no son más que una basura¨tbayoo!-**_ grito con ira reprimida aquél rubio_**- no entienden nada. Nunca han querido entender nada.**_

Mientras el chico gritaba Sasuke pudo ver como Kiba y el demonio peliblanco de antes, Kakashi, levantaban los cuerpos de Itachi y Deidara…

_**-Naruto…-**_hablo Kakashi_**- tenemos el tiempo exacto y pronto llegaran más de esos molestos ángeles, vámonos.**_

El rubio asintió mientras intentaba calmarse, sin dirigirle una mirada a Sasuke se giró con todo el propósito de irse…

_**-Espera…-**_ habló Sasuke, Naruto se detuvo, sin embargo no se giró a mirar al azabache y era obvia la razón… estaba triste y no quería tener que pelear a lo idiota…al menos no este día

_**-Itachi… llévate el cuerpo del demonio pero deja el de Itachi, me encargaré de conservar el cuerpo**_

Naruto solo bufó ante la petición del azabache y se giro a verle de una manera sincera…

_**-¿Por qué un ángel tiene prohibido enamorarse? ¿Lo sabes?**_

El azabache permaneció en silencio un momento ante la cuestión

_**-Simplemente es una orden, si desobedecemos nuestras alas se volverán negras como las de ustedes y esa es la peor humillación...**_

Naruto bufó una vez más y con nostalgia en los ojos miró los cuerpos inertes de los amantes…

_**-Las alas de Itachi no han cambiado y… yo no creo que la forma en que murieron haya sido humillante**_

Sasuke sintió claramente la culpa por sus palabras, Itachi…no había querido decir que él hubiese muerto así…

_**-¿Por qué un ángel no puede enamorarse? –**_ habló una vez más Naruto al azabache _**– el día que puedas responderme te regresaré el cuerpo si así lo quieres¨tbayoo –**_ y una vez más Sasuke podía notar la sinceridad en esas orbes celestes a pesar de ser parte de un demonio…

Sin más que decir Naruto se giró una vez más perdiéndose entre sus compañeros y al final desapareciendo entre ellos con esas hermosas alas negras…

El lugar sin ellos ahora se veía lleno de luz, pero desolado de alguna manera… aun así no había presencia de algún otro ángel en el recinto…bueno, sus compañeros inconscientes en los pasillos, pero eso era todo

Se dejó caer de manera cansada en el frío suelo del lugar… aun ahora no estaba seguro de que había pasado… solo había dos cosas ocupando su mente…

Itachi… aun no estaba perdido, recuperaría el cuerpo y le daría un lugar decente para permanecer por la eternidad, y segundo… ese chico, había escuchado su nombre…

_**-Naruto…-**_ dejó escapar en un susurro apenas audible de sus labios_**- amor… ¿Por qué un ángel no se puede enamorar?**_

Sonrió con algo de vergüenza a la vez que soltaba un suspiro… no tenía mayor idea de la razón, su respuesta solo lo había dejado en ridículo y había sido completamente rechazada…

_**-Me la pusiste difícil demonio dobe… pero da por hecho que lo conseguiré.**_

* * *

**FIN CAP 1**

* * *

***ancianos: **es la forma de referirse a los más altos mandos, aquellos de mayor experiencia o sabiduría, no necesariamente hablamos de gente "vieja" en cuestiones de edad.

_**Yosh !, **__**esp**ero hayan disfrutado la lectura de este primer capítulo... agradezco enormemente a cualquier alma que me haya regalado algo de su tiempo en leer, como siempre digo en mis fics si tienen dudas, sugerencias o ánimos siéntanse libres de escribirme un review o un pm, con gusto contestaré y agradeceré debidamente sus comentarios... bien, siendo todo por ahora bye __bye y que las musas del yaoi estén con ustedes**...kioky kon fuera =^^=**_


	2. Inicio furtivo

"**Dulces cadenas"**

**Dato importante****! **Lamentablemente Naruto es marca registrada con todos sus derechos por kishimoto- sensei así que ninguno de los personajes es mío, solo hago uso de ellos para desarrollar mi imaginación fujoshi y poner a Sasuke a hacer todo lo que debió de haber hecho con Naru en la cama, con estrellas, vino... ¬/¬ y mas cosas, en fin, la historia si es mía así que espero la disfruten xD !

**Parejas principal: **SasuXNaru

**Parejas secundarias: **ItaXDei

**_ (linea) / SasuXNaru –**cambio de escenario

**Gènero:**Fantasía/Romance/ ligero OoC

**Clasificaciòn:**** M **

**Comentarios : **

_Konichiwa una vez más, soy kioky kon y aquí vengo con la segunda entrega de este fic, se que tarde más de lo deseado pero me temo que me fue imposible actualizar hasta ahora... aun así agradezco enormemente a esos lectores megakawaii que me dieron algo de su tiempo y me dejaron su review jeje en verdad lo aprecio`tbayoo._

_Bien sin más los dejo con el capitulo, espero lo disfruten que como siempre escribo con todo el ánimo para ustedes...=^^=_

* * *

"**Dulces cadenas"**

* * *

**Cap. 2 "Inicio furtivo…"**

El gran recinto en el que ahora se encontraba sin duda ahora se sentía solitario…

Aun podía recordar aquellos días en los que estaba lleno de vida, ciertamente eran demonios pero eso no significaba que no podían ser felices… sonrió con nostalgia ante sus pensamientos, felicidad… tanto humanos como demonios y contadas veces incluso ángeles siempre la buscaban, y siempre antes de encontrarla el dolor salía al encuentro…tal vez solo eran ironías, no importa en donde estés siempre el dolor te llenara antes de cualquier felicidad, y si es así… ¿Qué caso tiene desearla? Si solo vas a sufrir no tiene caso…o al menos hasta ahora sus pensamientos mas racionales era lo que dictaban…

Poso la mirada sobre el paño en su mano, sangre…ya estaba lleno de sangre, se levanto dejando atrás el cuerpo que yacía en el suelo, Deidara.

¿Por qué demonios lo había dejado ir en busca de aquel ángel?, sonrió un poco alegre ante su idea, el rubio nunca le hubiese hecho caso aunque le hubiese pedido que se quedase…

_**-Baka…-**_ dijo con una ligera sonrisa_**- en verdad lo amabas demasiado´tbayoo**_

Una vez el paño estaba limpio de nuevo regreso a un lado del cuerpo, hace poco habían regresado de los terrenos angelicales y desde su regreso Naruto había permanecido a su lado, limpiando el cuerpo de toda mancha y herida que esos odiosos seres habían hecho a quien bien podría llamarse su propio hermano mayor…

El recinto en el que ahora se encontraban era uno de los mas ataviados de sus territorios, el ambiente era tranquilo y un enorme jardín de las mas bellas rosas lo rodeaba, rosas que ni siquiera en los territorios angelicales podías encontrar… la brisa del lugar y las mismas rosas parecían llorar la perdida del rubio… casi estaba listo, Naruto limpio una vez más el paño y termino por limpiar las ultimas manchas de sangre que corrían en el rostro del rubio…

Contemplo una vez más al rubio mientras sostenía una de sus manos, y recordó como hasta el último momento el Uchiha no había soltado esa mano…

_**-No te preocupes Dei-chan…-**_hablo intentando contener lágrimas y sonar alegre, a la vez que una sincera sonrisa se formaba en sus labios_**- ahora todo estará bien, podrán estar juntos pronto´tbayoo**_

Tras unos cuantos minutos pudo sentir como la puerta al recinto era abierta y en cierta forma se alegró, seguramente la primera parte estaba lista…

_**-Naruto-**_ un demonio de blancos cabellos se adentro en la habitación llamando al rubio_**- el cuerpo de Itachi esta listo**_

_**-¿Qué hay sobre los astros? ¿Ya saben en cuanto tiempo se podrá convocar el cambio, Kakashi?**_

El peliblanco pareció pensárselo durante algunos segundos…

_**-Me temo que aun es muy pronto como para siquiera considerarlo como una urgencia Naruto, en realidad no tenemos confirmada nada de aquellos relatos, así que aun no podemos siquiera saber si los astros en realidad nos ayudaran o no en esto**_

_**-Lo harán, estoy seguro… deben de mostrar alguna señal así que manda que estén pendientes de cualquier alteración´tbayoo**_

_**-Esta bien…-**_el peliblanco se giro hacia el cuerpo del demonio, ahora aparentemente muerto_**- Naruto…no debes forzarte demasiado, si esto no funciona al menos Deidara murió como deseo, no lo crees?**_

_**-El… quería salvar a ese ángel, sabes que siempre fue muy testarudo y hasta fastidioso…-**_ Naruto sonrió_**- así que lo deje ir… dos días después me entere de que lo habían engañado-**_ y esta vez la sonrisa del rubio desapareció para solo mostrar el odio en su mirada_**- esos malditos ángeles lo engañaron, no tenían intenciones de dejar libre a ese ángel y en cambio lo torturaron por, según ellos tabu…Tsk, lo peor es que llegue tarde´tbayoo! Debí de haber llegado a tiempo y salvarlo, maldición! – **_las lágrimas de impotencia corrían por sus mejillas_**- maldición! Incluso hubiese dejado al Uchiha quedarse aquí si él lo deseaba… ¡por que demonios no pude hacer nada Kakashi!**_

A Kakashi le dolía ver a Naruto en tal estado, ese chico a pesar de ser uno de los demonios de mayor rango en el infierno se encariñaba demasiado con sus subordinados hasta el punto que a vista de otro demonio podía ser patético… su pasado y la historia de como había subido al poder era llena de dolor y luchas vanas pero aun así siempre se esforzaba al máximo y gracias a ello sus territorios junto con los suyos estaba en constante crecimiento de poder…

Sin duda cualquiera se sorprendería de verlo en tal estado… seguramente el rubio lo sabía y ese estado solo lo mostraba por que era él quien estaba presente…

_**-Nada de esto es tu culpa Naruto, no crees que sería lastimero después de vivir tantos siglos que Deidara no supiera lo que pasaría-**_ esta vez fue Kakashi quien sonrió detrás de esa mascara_**- estoy seguro de que lo sabia y aun así quiso arriesgarse, además ¿alcanzaste a tomar la vida de ambos no es cierto?**_

El rubio asintió mientras secaba cualquier rastro de lágrimas de sus bronceadas mejillas...

_**-Lo ves… su existencia sigue corriendo entonces, no te preocupes encontraremos la forma de hacer el intercambio y entonces cumplirás su deseo…-**_ el peliblanco jugueteo un poco con la cabeza del chico frente a él revolviendo sus cabellos…

_**-Ne Kakashi! Ya no soy un crio, no hagas eso…- **_reclamo Naruto con un ligero puchero

El pelibanco se limito a contestar con una sonrisa y se giro a la salida… antes de salir por completo hablo una vez más…

_**-La habitación esta lista, el cuerpo de Itachi también esta limpio, deja que lleven el cuerpo de Deidara con él… necesitas descansar y supongo que no lo harás hasta que tu mismo selles ese lugar, así que apresurate…- **_y eso fue todo.

La puerta se cerró y el rubio se limito a respirar hondo…

Puede que Kakashi le dijera que debía calmarse pero en definitiva encontraría la forma de cobrárselas a esos malditos ángeles, después de todo nadie podía tocar algo que era suyo y salir librado de ello.

* * *

**SasuXNaru**

* * *

_**-¿Qué quieren decir con que el caso esta cerrado? –**_ exclamo Sasuke, igualmente de la rama Uchiha al ángel frente a si… esté solo se limito a levantar una ceja extrañado por la falta de comprensión del azabache…

_**-Justo eso, significa que esta cerrado, no hay mas que hablar sobre eso, así que por favor Sasuke-sama deje de insistir**_

_**-Tsk…**_

Ya hacia lo que se podría medir como una semana en tiempos humanos, que los demonios habían atacado el recinto del juicio, Sasuke había insistido en saber que había pasado y se había mantenido al tanto de la información, sin embargo parecía que de la nada habían cerrado toda investigación y lo único que él, aun siendo un alto mando, había logrado saber es que ya no había rastros en territorios angelicales de su hermano mayor o aquel demonio y que ninguno de los ángeles que se quedaron a defender el recinto durante el ataque había sobrevivido, gran cosa no? Nada que le sirviera en realidad…

_**-¿Qué hay de Danzo? Quiero hablar con él…**_

_**-El arcángel mayor del consejo no esta recibiendo a nadie Sasuke-sama, me temo que…- **_pero fue interrumpido

_**-Aunque este muy ocupado no puede negarse a la solicitud de un Uchiha, así que quiero una audiencia con él cuanto antes-**_ esta vez su tono había sido frio y certero

_**-Vaya vaya, Uchiha Sasuke, no deberías ser tan impaciente-**_ Sasuke se giro inmediatamente ante esa voz…justo era Danzo_**- veo que no estas satisfecho con que el caso ha sido cerrado, debería dejar de ser tan insistente no crees?...-**_sonrió de forma burlona, después de todo sabia que el azabache siempre había sido cercano a Itachi, así que ya se imaginaba que armaría un lio por nada

Sasuke se giro ignorando totalmente al ángel con quien había estado hablando y fue directamente hacia Danzo…

_**-Es obvio que no este satisfecho Danzo, no pueden cerrar algo que aun no esta resuelto, es lógica elemental**_

_**-Souka…-**_la burla seguía en sus palabras_**- si es así me temo, mi apreciado Sasuke que tu eres quien no esta razonando, ese sucio Itachi estaba condenado a sufrir el aeterum, dime entonces… no crees obvio que si los demonios lo tienen ya lo asesinaron o incuso lo despedazaron, da lo mismo…seguramente ya esta muerto así que la condena esta cumplida, ya no tenemos nada que ver en eso**_

La sangre de Sasuke hervía… ¿como se atrevía a decir ese tipo de cosas? ¿Se supone que ese era su superior? A los ojos de Sasuke todo comenzaba a estar por muy debajo de él mismo…

_**-En mi reporte…- **_hablo el azabache_**- especifique sobre el demonio principal, me dio a entender que no asesinarían aun a Itachi, que podía recuperarlo…-**_ sin embargo antes de terminar de hablar la risa burlona de Danzo lo callo

_**-¿Vivo? ¡Jajaja eres en verdad idiota! Comienzo a dudar que tus orígenes vengan de la rama Uchiha… -**_al fin callo su risa y miro fijamente a Sasuke_**-escucha bien mocoso…lección numero uno sobre demonios: siempre mienten- **_y esta vez en sus ojos era obvio el desprecio hacia el ser de menor rango que se atrevía a cuestionar sus decisiones_**- un demonio no tiene palabra, tu deberías saber muy bien que los humanos que confían en esas miserables criaturas terminan incluso locos, y aun así consideras valida la palabra de uno… no me vengas con tal idiotez, deja de perder el tiempo y regresa a tus rondas antes de que le informe a Fugaku sobre estas cosas… - **_con una mirada déspota hacia Sasuke lo paso y siguió su camino

Sasuke solo se quedo en silencio con la sangre hirviendo… ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Todo era un lio en su cabeza…

_**-Tsk…-**_ trono su lengua en señal de disgusto mientras se alejaba de ahí_**- el sabia, todo lo que Danzo había dicho él lo sabia, nunca hay que creer en un demonio, nunca hay que acercarse a ellos… aun así, ¿Por qué? … algo le decía que aquel rubio le había dicho la verdad, aun había una forma de traer de regreso a Itachi… esas orbes celestes… no, no podían haberle mentido…**_

* * *

**SasuxNaru**

* * *

Durante los seis días que siguieron al encuentro con Danzo, Sasuke se había dedicado a su trabajo, después de todo como un ángel de alto rango aun tenia responsabilidades que atender sin importar lo que estuviera en su cabeza…

Aun así no había podido sacarse esa pregunta de su cabeza… _"¿Por qué un ángel no se puede enamorar?"_, sin embargo su racionamiento no había cambiado mucho a la última vez y así había terminado justo en donde se encontraba ahora… _"El jardín de Eta",_ en el territorio humano.

_Eta_ sin duda era el último lugar en el que un ángel debía estar, ¿porque? Primero, a pesar de su belleza siempre era visitado en su mayoría por demonios, segundo… se decía que el origen de su nombre venia de un antiguo canto que alguna vez fue cantado por los humanos griegos… en donde Eta hacia referencia a los siete escalones que te llevarían a la mayor perdición, era obvio que ningún ser celestial desearía tal cosa, así que era una clara advertencia para quienes querían mantenerse puros…

Sin embargo ahora a Sasuke no le importaba gran cosa, necesitaba respuestas y por mucho que hiriese su orgullo debía admitir que solo uno de esos tal vez hermosos pero despreciables seres podría darle la respuesta que buscaba.

Había escuchado que cada trece días aquellos seres venían a este lugar sin falta para coger victimas, así que se había apresurado a llegar a esos despreciables territorios para terminar cuanto antes con sus dudas, y así poder llevarse el cuerpo de Itachi…claro, si es que Danzo no estaba en lo correcto y ya era demasiado tarde.

Después de un rato de espera y al parecer sin nadie a la vista el azabache opto por recostarse en la hierba… cerro los ojos un momento, un repentino silbido del viento llamo su atención abriendo sus ojos de inmediato, se sentó sobre la hierba y al fin pudo vislumbrar algo…

La figura de un demonio justo en la rama de algunos arboles más al frente de sí, se perdió unos instantes en aquellos rubios cabellos que eran llevados de forma distraída por el viento mientras sus negras alas parecían acariciar las hojas en un tacto delicado… aquel ser levanto el rostro y los vio… ese par de orbes azules que habían llorado aquel día, sin duda era él…Naruto.

El levantar del azabache provoco que la armonía de las hierbas se perdiera, ante el ligero sonido Naruto giro su rostro solo para encontrarse con aquel extraño ángel azabache de hace tiempo viniendo hacia él…

Espero sin interés a que este se acercara y sin mirarlo siguió ocupado mirando a otro lado…

_**-Naruto… ¿cierto? –**_ hablo en azabache una vez frente al chico, sin embargo este no le contesto

Sasuke intento ver hacia donde el chico sin embargo no había nada interesante en el lugar, ciertamente el jardín era hermoso… pero no le veía lo especial a solo mirar…

_**-¿Qué hace alguien como tu aquí´tbayoo? –**_ al fin hablo el rubio, sin mirarle aun

A diferencia de la última vez en la que el azabache le había oído hablar, la voz del rubio era firme y sin vacilaciones… además de que había algo en esa voz que de alguna manera Sasuke encontró fascinante…

_**-Tenemos algo pendiente, ¿recuerdas?**_

_**-Eh…-**_ esta vez el rubio reacciono con ligera sorpresa y el azabache sintió cierto alivio al lograr de esta forma que el rubio se girase a mirarlo_**- acaso tu… ¿tienes tan pronto la respuesta?**_

_**-No exactamente…-**_ y en ese instante fue claro que el rubio levanto una ceja de manera interrogante ante el azabache_**- para serte sincero esperaba que tu o alguno de los de tu tipo me lo dijeran a cambio de algo y así terminar con esto rápido**_

_**-Vaya… después de todo eres igual que el resto…-**_Naruto desvió su mirada una vez más hacia al horizonte restándole de nueva cuenta importancia al Uchiha_**- nadie te dirá nada, pierdes tu tiempo así que deberías de irte´tbayoo**_

Eso sin duda fue molesto para Sasuke…

_**-Tsk… pienso darte algo a cambio, como ángel de alto rango tengo bastantes cosas que podrían interesarles, deberías ser más inteligente y aceptar**_

_**-Dudo mucho que tengas algo que yo desee**_

_**-Hmp, cualquier demonio quiere algo de un ángel, así que solo dime y lo conseguiré para ti, siempre y cuando me regreses el cuerpo de Itachi yo…- **_en ese instante fue interrumpido por el rubio

_**-Te equivocas, nosotros no necesitamos a malditos como ustedes, estamos bien solos… ustedes son los que nos necesitan´tbayoo**_

_**-Tsk… ¡claro que no dobe!**_

_**-¡Teme!, si tan autosuficiente son por que vienes a preguntarnos a nosotros, encuentra tu respuesta solo o no te regresaré nada´tbayoo**_

_**-Tsk…-**_ fue todo lo que pudo decir el azabache, ese dobe tenia un punto

El rubio se alejó de aquel árbol hacia algunos matorrales bajos, el azabache dudo un momento pero casi de inmediato le siguió… una vez detrás del demonio de orbes celestes el azabache se percato de algo, sus alas negras ciertamente eran hermosas… la luz del lugar en el que se encontraban las hacia lucir de un negro profundo pero brillante… era como si no estuviesen manchadas de los pecados que siempre los demonios llevaban… sin darse cuenta llevo una de sus manos a tocar con delicadeza esas alas mientras les brindaba una ligera caricia…

El rubio se estremeció ante el toque en sus alas, podía sentir como la mano del azabache se deslizaba por ellas de la nada, sus mejillas se llenaron de calor… se sentía bien, aun así al verse alterado tan solo por un toque se movió hacia atrás de manera brusca encarando una vez más al Uchiha…

_**-¿Qué crees que haces´tbayoo? No puedes ir tocando las alas de quien se te da la gana por ahí, ¡teme pervertido!**_

_**-…- **_Sasuke no sabia que decir, ni el mismo se había percatado de lo que hacia si no hasta que el rubio lo encaro, además… ¡¿lo había llamado teme prevertido?!

_**-¡No soy un pervertido! Soy un ángel…hmp! Alguien como tu esta a mil eternidades de hacerme intentarlo con alguien como tu dobe- **_ok, debía admitir que no se había escuchado muy racional defendiéndose de una manera tan infantil, pero algo en ese demonio le hacia perder los estribos rápido

_**-¡Ahh! –**_exclamó indignado el rubio_**- ya quisieras que "alguien como yo" te dejara tocarlo teme, ustedes los ángeles son unos idiotas puritanos que no saben nada´tbayoo –**_ se defendió a la vez que hacia un puchero el rubio

Al ver tal lado del demonio rubio, el azabache no pudo mas que sonreír de lado burlonamente, ese rostro no parecía el del temible demonio que había visto aquél día, parecía que estaba peleando con un crio…

_**-Ja! Te equivocas, no hay nada que alguien de tu especie pueda enseñarme dob…-**_ sin embargo una vez más sus palabras fueron silenciadas por el rubio, de una manera que en lo mas mínimo nunca le había pasado por la cabeza…

El rubio básicamente se había lanzado sobre él acorralándolo contra un árbol cercano y sin la más mínima delicadeza había atrapado sus labios en una manera posesiva… Sasuke nunca había sentido algo así… pudo sentir el calor de los labios del rubio contra los suyos, de la nada sintió un rápido pellizco en su boca… ¿Qué rayos?, ese dobe lo había mordido de alguna forma consiguiendo que un leve quejido saliera de la boca de esté, aprovechando la abertura el rubio deslizo la lengua de manera furtiva en la boca del azabache enredándose con él… Sasuke podía sentir la lengua del rubio acariciando la propia y al mismo tiempo sintió como su sentido de iba…

Deslizo una mano hacia la nuca del rubio y lo lleva más hacia sí mismo, profundizando el beso haciéndolo más posesivo y acelerado… él mismo podía sentir las reacciones de su cuerpo, un ligero escalofrió le recorrió por detrás y la falta de aliento empezaba a ser obvia… pero aun así quería seguir sintiendo ese contacto… sin más Naruto se separó, Sasuke, aun con la mano acariciando los rubios cabellos, se percato de que las mejillas de esté habían obtenido un ligero rojizo y sus orbes se veían de alguna forma llenas de orgullo… Naruto se alejó esta vez más rompiendo de esta forma el agarre de Sasuke sobre él y con una sonrisa burlona miro al azabache…

_**-Te lo dije teme, ustedes son quienes nos necesitan… pero estas a mil eternidades de que siquiera considere dejarte tocarme de nuevo así´tbayoo**_

Sasuke entro en razón… ¡demonios!, ¡ese dobe lo había tomado con la guardia baja! ¡Y aun más rayos! Quería besarlo así otra vez…

_**-Tsk… -**_ el azabache se quedo en silencio, un nuevo ruido llamo la atención de ambos, Naruto se giro…

_**-Llegaron por mi… así que hasta nunca Uchiha-**_ sin embargo cuando se disponía a volar, el azabache lo tomo por el brazo, Naruto lo miro curioso

_**-Dentro de trece días… si quieres podemos vernos de nuevo aquí…- **_cabe mencionar que el rubio se lleno de sorpresa ante tal proposición_**- además aun tenemos asuntos pendientes**_

El rubio se lo pensó por unos segundos…

_**-Esta bien, nos vemos en trece días´tbayoo…**_

Y eso fue todo, sin mas el azabache soltó de su agarre al rubio, el cual se veía tranquilo y sin más esté desapareció…

Llevo una mano a su rostro alterado…

_**-Tsk… ¿que demonios estoy haciendo?-**_ ciertamente no lo sabía, incluso ni el mismo creía que hubiese dicho tales palabras para ver a un ser tan despreciable como un demonio… pero parecía que sus sentidos se habían atrofiado durante esos momentos… que rayos, por ahora solo una cosa era segura… dentro de trece días regresaría a aquel lugar…

* * *

**SasuXNaru**

* * *

El hermoso demonio rubio llego a su lado de forma rápida, Sai por su lado fue directo al grano…

_**-Tardaste demasiado en venir Naru-sama-**_ la clásica sonrisa falsa estaba en su rostro

Naruto por su parte ya estaba acostumbrado a Sai, así que sin prestarle mayor atención contesto de manera desinteresada…

_**-Estaba jugando un poco´tbayoo, nada que te interese, ahora vamos que estamos retrasados**_

_**-Por mi esta bien…-**_corto de manera atrevida la distancia entre él y Naruto_**- ¿pero no quieres jugar conmigo en lugar de esos fastidiosos ángeles?**_

_**-…..-**_Naruto solo sonrió zurronamente ante el intento de Sai_**- ese ángel tal vez me sirva después para algo pero a ti sigo sin encontrarte uso Sai, así que…- **_se acercó al oído de Sai_**- tendré que rechazar tu oferta´tbayoo**_

Y sin más se alejó dejando a un Sai resignado y mostrando una verdadera sonrisa… por su parte ya estaba acostumbrado, cualquier intento de seducir a su rubio líder siempre era en vano, pero en realidad no le importaba, de alguna forma entre ellos se había vuelto un simple juego y para él estaba bien así.

* * *

**FIN CAP 2**

* * *

****Y este fue el capitulo 2, espero que si algún alma lo ha leído le haya gustado! Sobre el próx cap, esta vez no tardaré tanto en subir, ya que mi deseo es que puedan disfrutar de un fic constante, así que me esforzare`tbayoo! jeje ahora bien agradezco mucho a:

**jennitanime:** arigatoo por tu review, espero esta actu te haya parecido igual interesante!

**Sandra91296:** arigatoo gozaimasu por todas tus palabras! y sientete libre de aconsejarme por favor, quiero aprender así que en realidad no es una pérdida de tiempo a como yo lo veo jeje, espero este capitulo de igual forma te haya gustado y claro que si es así me acompañes en el desarrollo de la historia con tus comentarios! por cierto, sobre tu pregunta...amo verlos en todas formas (y posiciones jajaja) amo el SasuXNaru tanto como el NaruXSasu ya sea adultos, jovenes o versión shota *w*...aunque no negare que ver como Sasu somete a Naru tiene una chispa especial por la arrogancia de su mirada, en fin espero eso conteste tu duda! (se nota que no tengo inocencia verdad? jajaja ) =^^=

**sakura-kagamine:** aww arigatoo por decir que es hermosa! jajaja realmente me has sacado una sonrisa y casi lágrimas por ver que piensas así y te ha gustado, espero este cap también haya sido de tu agrado y si es así me acompañes en lo que resta de la historia con rus comentarios! arigatoo =^^=

**Anidimuka:** arigatoo por darme de tu tiempo en tu review, me alegra que la historia te parezca interesante! y de igual forma espero este capitulo también te haya gustado =^^=

_Así mismo a quienes aun de manera anónima me hacen el honor de seguir este pequeño proyecto para amantes del SasuXNaru les agradezco por sus visitas y de igual forma espero este capitulo haya sido de su agrado`tbayoo, sin más por ahora me despido recordandoles que si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o un comentario siempre me pueden dejar un review y yo con todo el ánimo contestaré! arigatoo gozaimasu y nos vemos! =^^=_


End file.
